Kakashi's Miracle
by Shikamaru and Me
Summary: Will Kakashi make it back in time to witness the biggest event that will infact, change his life forever?
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Chapter 1: Departure

It was a sunny day in Konoha. "Well, I'm off to the Hokage's place, she has _another_ S-ranked mission for me to do." sighed Kakashi as he rolled his eyes. "Be careful and stop complaining." said Anko as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. When the door shut, Anko was rummaging through the fridge for some breakfast. She grabbed the orange juice but then got a sick feeing in her stomach and set it back down. "Man I don't feel so good, it must have been those two month old dumplings I ate last night. But…even if I have a stomach of steel, I would never, ever in a bazillion years get, sick from DUNPLINGS, even if they are two months old." She thought. Then the sick feeling in her stomach intensified and she stumbled to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. A couple minuets later, she opened the door and walked out. "Ahh…well what ever was in me is out. It's only 11 am, so I guess I will go back to bed. As she walked down the hall, a sensation took over her body. "This is the biggest craving I have ever had for dumplings….and chocolate? I must be really sick 'cause I hate chocolate." Thought Anko and she went and changed her clothes, and a couple seconds later, she emerged from her bedroom. She threw on her trench coat and with one foot out the door had a second thought, "You know, I really should bring those files to Lady Tsunade….Nah I don't think she will mind if I bring then to her later." And she shut the door.

Meanwhile in Lady Tsunade's office Kakashi strolled in late (as usual). "Kakashi! You are late!! AGAIN!!!" screamed Lady Tsunade. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade, but I wandered from the path of life." He lied. "Sorry is right, and also you have used that 'path of life' crap on me twice already this week, what's with you?" She asked. " U-um Lady Tsunade the mission?" reminded Shizune. "Right, listen to me Kakashi, I'm sending you on a reconnaissance mission with Yamato and two other jounin. This mission is a lengthy one and may take up to ten months minimum. You will be in and out of many different villages in this time period. You will have time and money to rest, get medical treatment, restock your supplies and recive the lastest information from numerous shinobi, that are waiting for your arrival. So pack everything necessary, stick to the schedual, and remember this is an S-ranked mission so this I guarantee will be dan….KAKASHI HATAKE, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!!!" screamed Tsunade. "Oh sorry I was thinking about Anko, she's been acting a bit…..different lately." He confessed. "How so? It's the curse mark isn't?" she asked adding pressure to each question. "No, no it's just, her eating habits have changed considerably (she eats like 24.7 even more than I have recalled), She's gaining weight like crazy (not that it matters), she is beginning to have mood swings all the time (one second she is all happy and the next she is all angry and yelling at me for nothing! It's really annoying!) And she started puking every morning since…one, two, three…yes, three weeks ago (it's what has been waking me up for the past two weeks, care to notice the bags under my eyes? Yup didn't think so…)." explained Kakashi. "Oh I see." Smiled Lady Tsunade. "I was wondering Lady Tsunade, if it isn't any trouble for you, could you keep and eye on her for me? It would mean a lot to me." Asked Kakashi nicely as a little halo appeard above his head (Lol yeah right!) "Huh, putting someone else first instead of his deliberate lack of concern towards the outcome of the mission, he really is loosing it." mumbled Tsunade. "Or he really cares about Anko." Suggested Shizune. "Very well I guess I will look after her for you, but in return you must complete the mission correctly. Oh and a word of advice, try not to die. I think you will want to be here when you have completed this mission." smiled Tsunade. "Why?" asked Kakashi. "Ah…Never mind, good luck is all I meant. Oh, and don't worry Anko will be fine." Reassured Lady Tsunade with a fake smile. Kakashi smiled back at her, actually having believed her, and he exitied the room. When the door shut, Lady Tsunade's so-called smile vanished and she smirked, "Kakashi and Anko? Not in a million years!"


	2. Chapter 2: Dango!

Chapter 2: Dango!

Four months had passed since Kakashi first left Konoha. "Still no word from Kakashi or the others?" asked Tsunade to her right hand gal Shizune. "No Lady Tsunade" sighed Shizune. All of a sudden, a gray pigeon flew into the office from the open window and landed on the desk in front of the Hokage. The pigeon had a small scroll sealed to its leg and Lady Tsunade opened it. The scroll unraveled revealing terrible news. _"Lady Hokage, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but we are having some trouble infiltrating the enemy's territory. The two jounin you sent along with Kakashi-sempai and me, were caught in an explosion in the enemy's territory. Kakashi-sempai and I will follow your orders and complete this mission. Sincerely Tenzo .". _

_"_That's terrible! Shouldn't we send reinforcements right away?" asked Shizune. "No, they aren't dead yet and besides, has either Kakashi or Tenzo ever let me down?" smiled Lady Tsunade. "No, I guess you are right, but Lady Tsunade I feel like we are forgetting something." thought Shizune. Then they both thought for a second, and then they looked at each other. "I can't believe you forgot Shizune." stated Tsunade in a disappointed tone. "Me?! How can you say that when you didn't even remember your- self?!" exclaimed Shizune, More importantly, where do you think she would be? Lady Tsunade?". "Quiet! I'm trying to think of where she might be!" shouted Lady Tsunade. Shizune tried again, "This is Anko _we_ are trying to find, so maybe _we_ should try the dumpling shop?". "Yes maybe YOU should try the dumpling shop. I heard that she goes there often." Lady Tsunade instigated. Shizune rolled her eyes and thought, "Ahh...fine I will go, but YOU have to finnish that paper work that I gave you this morning and did u ever get those files back from Anko?" " No I did not, ask her for them if you find her, because I need them stat, now hurry." replied Tusnade. "Hai! Come on Ton-Ton let's go." She said. "Oink! Oink!" responded the pig.

In the crowded streets of Konoha, Shizune and Ton-Ton made their way to the dumpling shop where they believed Anko probably would be. Their prediction was true, and they spotted Anko at a table, eating dumplings. They walked over to her, and Shizune sat down while Ton-Ton proceeded to take a nap. "Hi Anko." smiled Shizune. "Hey. What do you want?" asked Anko in an annoyed tone. "Um, Lady Tsunade just wanted me to tell you that she wants to see you in her office. Oh and she wants those files from about four months ago." explained Shizune. Anko was silent for a couple of seconds, but then exploded. "Doesn't that old hag ever just…just…lay off?!! I'm just sitting here enjoying some dumplings and she sends you to collect some stupid files that I haven't even filled out yet!" yelled Anko as she shoved two dumplings into her mouth. "Man, Kakashi was right she does have mood swings and I have never seen Anko eat like this before in my life." thought Shizune as she glanced at the pile of plates sitting next to Anko. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news for you. The good news is that Kakashi is safe along with Tenzo and sadly it just was the other jounin that died. The bad news I guess to you is that Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office because she needs those files right away and I have a feeling you are going to get an earful from her so...so don't do anything rash." said Shizune. "Tss… Whatever. I'm going home to take a nap. I'm not feelin so hot.." said Anko as she paid the waiter. Just then, as she was reaching to put away her wallet she dropped her purse and everything splattered on the floor.

"Crap! I'm such a klutz." thought Anko as she tried to bend over to pick up everything. "Oh! Here let me help you." said Shizune as she rushed to the other side of the table. Shizune picked up the remainder of the things and handed them to Anko. "Here you go." Shizune smiled. "Haa…Thanks. I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier." apologized Anko as she stood up and put her hand on her stomach. Shizune looked at Anko in awe for the longest time, before Anko became angry again. "I know what you are thinking." mumbled Anko. " I've gotten that look from a lot of people lately, it's like they have never seen a pregnant woman before." explained Anko hoping that Shizune would stop looking at her like she was a freak of nature. "Grrr! You know that's it, the next person to look at me like I'm some kind of freak is going to get a kunai to the neck." said Anko threatingly. "Oh, I'm sorry." apologized Shizune as she backed away with her hands up. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Shizune as the two of them walked out of the shop. "Well of course the father has to know before anyone, right?" smiled Anko. "Well I guess you're right...but..." thought Shizune. "And he's not back...and I have know idea when he is coming back, so, I thought I could just try to hide it. I'm not that big?.....Am I?" asked Anko. "Um,.... well, you kind of are, but here I will walk back to Lady Tsunade's place with you." cringed Shizune while smiling not knowing how Anko would take her response. To her surprise Anko took it rather well, and the two of them walked back to the Hokage's office. "_He_ as in Kakashi? Right?" asked Shizune with toothy grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Very Depressing News

Chapter 3: Very Bad News

While on the way back to the office, Shizune carried the dumplings for Lady Tsunade and Anko walked at her own _slow_ pace while talking. "Hey Anko how long have you and Kakashi been together?" asked Shizune. "Hmm...maybe...a long time." responded Anko. "That wasn't very helpful." Said Shizune. "Whatever." smiled Anko,"Kakashi and I like to keep our personal lives to ourselves and not very many people know about us being together." The two of them reached the top of the stairs. "Man...am I...freaking tired..." panted Anko heavily. Shizune glanced in Anko's direction and smirked, "Well, it is a good way to loose all those extra pounds of dumplings you've been hoarding."

Anko glared at Shizune with a deathly gaze as if she was going to kill her 50 times over and said, "When I am in better shape, Shizune you better run.". Then Shizune quickly turned the opposite direction towards Lady Tsunade's office. When she was about to knock on the door, they both heard a familiar voice. And of course Anko thought it was Kakashi ,but she couldn't be sure. The voice was deep like Asuma's, but it couldn't have been him because he was already dead. It was a possibility that it could be Gai but he had already left on a mission early in the morning. The only other jounin that had such a deep voice was Kakashi. The two of them thought that he had returned.

Anko and Shizune were at the door listening in on the conversation that Lady Tsunade was having with the supposed Kakashi Hatake. The suspense was killing Anko so Shizune opened the door. They didn't see anyone but the back of a chair and Lady Tsunade who was talking to it. "Okay either she's lost it or I have lost it…Imma go with she's lost it." thought Anko as she smiled. "Why are you talking to a chair Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune with concern. They heard the voice again. "I'm not a chair and I'm serious Lady Tsunade I need a rescue team pronto!" barked the chair. "You know I can't do that I have already sent all the available chunin and jounin out on missions and if I send any more the protection of the Leaf Village will be at steak. I will not risk it just to save him. There was silence in the room that made Lady Tsunade very uncomfortable. Shizune broke the silence," Lady Tsunade I found Anko and I brought you the dumplings you wanted."Lady Tsunade watched Anko as she entered the room. She noticed that Anko was pretty big and thought that she was getting closer to her due date.

"Thank you Shizune. Here take a seat Anko." smiled Tsunade. Anko sat down and she saw who was in the chair. It was Pakuun, one of Kakashi's many and most relalyable ninja dogs. "Listen Anko, Kakashi is..." started Tsunade but was interrupted by the dog again."…going to die if we don't get there in time with a medic and backup!" growled Pakuun. After he said that, Anko was in total shock, was tearing up,and was about ready to burst into tears, but she fought them back long enough to hear what Lady Tsunade was going to say. "Would you shut-up already?! I was getting to that! Anyways I will do everything I can to prevent anything more from happening to him.". "You just said that you weren't going to send anybody!" barked Pakuun. "Well I am now because…because, I know how bad it feels to loose someone you love to death." (extremely sappy moment) smiled Tsunade. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." smiled Anko as she wiped the tears away from her soaked eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Them

Chapter 4: Them…

There was complete silence when Lady Tsunade gave Anko her promise. Shizune asked, "But, Lady Tsunade who are you going on send to rescue them, and where are we going to find a skilled medic on such short notice? All the medics are out on missions or are in the hospital tending to the wounded."."Yes Shizune you are right, but you are forgetting one person who would be glad to fill that position and her team will definitely want to go too." smiled Lady Tsunade. "Who are you thinking of Lady Tsunade?" asked Pakuun. Tsunade started shuffling through a large stack of papers until she found the one she had been looking for."Aha! Found it..." she smiled. Shizune knew what she was looking at and didn't approve of it one bit. "Lady Tsunade you can't be honestly thinking of sending them?! This was an S-ranked mission and Kakashi failed it. Do you think them of all people could actual...?"rambled Shizune. "Shizune, I think they can handle it. And besides they aren't actually going to finish the mission, they are just retrieving Kakashi and Yamato." explained Lady Tsunade. Shizune still didn't agree with the Hokage. Lady Tsunade set the paper down. She had made up her mind on who she was going to send on the rescue mission.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen shop Sakura, Sai, and Naruto were all enjoying a bowl of ramen. "Jeeze when are captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei going to return from that mission?" asked Sakura to her team mates. "I don't know" said Naruto with his mouth full of ramen. "It has been along time since he left the village." added Sai, "Maybe something has happened to him.". "I sure hope not, he was going to teach me a new technique when he got back. And if I am going to bring Sasuke back I need to get stronger." said Naruto after he gulped down his 4th bowl of ramen. While Sai and Naruto were talking Sakura noticed the time, it was almost twelve o'clock. "Hey guys we have to go it's almost twelve, and maybe Kakashi-sensei is back from his mission and then we can get our next mission, from Lady Tsunade."explained Sakura. "Alright, I'm ready." announced Sai as he got up from his stool. They both were about to leave when they looked behind them and saw Naruto scarfing down his 6th bowl of ramen. "Let's go Naruto! We are going to be late!" yelled Sakura. "Fine, fine Sakura." said Naruto in a monotone voice.

Lady Tsunade had made her mind up and no one could persuade her to do the opposite of what she had in mind. "Shizune, send for Sakura Haruno, Sai (something or other), and Naruto Uzumaki." ordered Lady Tsunade. Right when she had finished saying Naruto's name there was a knock on the door and in came Sakura, Naruto, and Sai. "I'm already here, grandma Tsunade. What mission do you need us to d...WHOA!!! ANKO-sensei, YOU ARE HU....mnnmnmnnm!!!!"screamed Naruto as Sakura covered his gigantic mouth. "You idiot that's rude, and besides Anko-sensei doesn't like you as it is, so don't push it!" whispered Sakura. "Although she is rather...big. I think she should cut back on the dumplings even if she is pregnant ." thought Sakura while smiling. Sai just stood there, silent. Seeing their reactions Anko knew that Kakashi had never told them that they were together and decided to have a little fun. "Hey you maggots I want to know a little something. See if u can guess who _he_ is?" taunted Anko with a grin. "Heck yeah!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. "I want to know what kind of guy would fall for her." thought Naruto. "Okay, Lady Tsunade hates him (with a passion), he's always late, and he is your sensei." announced Anko. After hearing that Sakura's eye's opened wide. Then she looked at Sai who caught on and they both looked at Naruto to see if he knew. Naruto was scratching his head,so he obviously didn't get it. Sakura whispered in to his ear. "It's KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"."WHAT!!!?"asked Naruto, "Why didn't he tell us any of this?" asked Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5: Surpirse!

Chapter 5: Surprise!

(This a chapter that has earned the title of Epic Fail)

"Yep, you guessed it." smirked Anko who was enjoying their reactions. "I wonder why he didn't tell any of us?" asked Sakura. "Figures, he never tells anyone anything. He just keeps it all bottled up in that stupid mask." mumbled Pakuun to himself. "Sakura, I need to ask you something when Lady Tsunade is finished explaining the mission to you." winked Anko. Naruto, too busy thinking about the ramen he had at lunch, missed everything that Lady Tsunade had just said. "Naruto are you listening?!!" yelled Lady Tsunade. "Did you say something?" responded Naruto with a grin. Lady Tsunade put her hand on her forehead and sighed, Shizune shook her head in disappointment, and Sakura, Sai, and Anko all thought the same thing,"I think Naruto is the most one-tracked mind person I have ever met."."It's a good thing that I am asking Sakura this favor instead of the other two. Naruto is dumb and Sai just creeps me out."Anko thought. "Anyways, I will repeat the mission a 3rd time for you, Naruto. You three need to retrieve Kakashi an Yamato, who are badly wounded, and you are to bring them back as soon as possible. They are somewhere in the Hidden Rainforest village according to what Pakuun has told me." said Lady Tsunade and the trio replied to the Hokage in unison.

"Sakura I need you to make sure you bring all your medical supplies with you. They are in very bad condition and they could die if they are not given the proper care right away. Do you understand?" confirmed Lady Tsunade with her student. After all questions were asked and answers were given, Anko took Sakura in the hall while Lady Tsunade asked Pakuun for the coordinates were Kakashi was so Sai could write them down. A moment later, Sakura and Anko emerged from the hallway and returned to the room. "Is everything taken care of?" asked Lady Tsunade to Anko. She knew what Anko had told Sakura. "Yes, she knows." answered Anko. "Good, but there is one problem." confessed Lady Tsunade. "What is it Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune with a worried look on her face. "I don't have the coordinates of where they are exactly." sighed Lady Tsunade.


	6. Chapter 6: Say What!

Chapter 6: WHAT!?

"What do you mean you don't have the coordinates to find Kakashi?!!!" screamed Naruto, Sakura, Anko , and Shizune. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Pakkun said that he can sniff out Kakashi's sent from any distance." smiled Lady Tsunade. Geeze grandma you almost gave me a freaking heartattack." sighed Naruto. "Well you three should get going so you can reach the destination in the next two to three weeks." said Shizune. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and Naruto bursted with questions."WHAT?!!! It's going to take us a month to just get to Kakashi-sensei?!!! How LONG is this mission going to take?!!!" he shouted. Just then Sakura hit Naruto on the head with a thick heavy anatomy that was sitting on the office floor by the Hokage's desk. "I'm sorry that Naruto complained Lady Tsunade but, is this mission really going to take almost a whole month to just reach Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura politely.

"I'm afraid so Sakura. I stationed Kakashi in the Rainforest Village but I don't know where he set up a base camp. This mission I sent him on was a reconnisance mission, that would take him many months to find out information. The Rainforest Village was our allie but, in recent events they have attacked our other fellow ally the Hidden Sand Village. So I don't think we can't trust them anymore, but just to be sure I sent Kakashi and a team to spy on them to find out more just for the safety of the Hidden Leaf Village. Apparently Kakashi and his team were discovered and attacked, well, according to what Pakuun has told me." sighed Lady Tsunade. "That's terrible!" gasped Sakura. "Well what are we waiting for?! LET'S GO GET KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" screamed Naruto who was halfway out the door. "Well, I should go and get him." said Sai. Just then Sakura, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Pakuun all sighed simultaneously. "Ahh...sorry Lady Tsunade about Naruto. We will retrieve Kakashi-sensei as quickly and efficiently as possible." promised Sakura to her master. "I want to thank you again Sakura for doing all of this. Please don't forget our promise. Otherwise good luck!" smiled Anko. "No problem Anko-sensei. Now Pakuun shall we get going?" asked Sakura with a smile. Pakuun barked instinctively and followed Sakura, who waved, and walked out the door. "Lady Tsunade, I hope they will be all right." said Shizune. "They will be fine. I have complete faith in Sakura."smiled Lady Tsunade. Anko smiled also to this thought. "They better hurry back soon." thought Lady Tsunade as she glanced at Anko.


	7. Chapter 7: Nap Time

Chapter 7: Nap Time

Almost two months passed...After getting lost...Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had finally reached the location where their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, laid wounded. Yamato was transported back to the hospital in Konoha and was treated for his major injuries by the one summoning scroll Sakura had that Lady Tsunde had given her. On the other and quite pathetic hand, the one medic that managed to meet up with Team Kakashi was killed because of poor infiltration due to his lack of shutting his mouth. Therefore, Kakashi was and had to be transported back by his own students.

"Hey, Sakura, can we take a break? Kakashi-sensei is really heavy!" complained Naruto from a distance. "Yeah, I'm getting tired too Sakura!" shouted Sai who was also participating in carrying Kakashi. "No!!! How many times do I have to go over this! We HAVE to get back to Konoha as soon as possible because of Ank..."stopped Sakura as she remembered her promise she made Anko ("Sakura, I need to tell you to tell Kakashi that he is...going to be a father."). "Hey, Sakura were you going to say something?" asked Sai. "Never mind, just set Kakashi-sensei down!" instructed Sakura. "YA-HOO!!! We get a break!" screamed Naruto as he threw his hands in the air and accedentially let go of his sensei's shoulders, forcing Sai to drop Kakashi, flat on his face, to the cold hard ground. "You idiot!" screamed Sakura as she ran to her sensei's side. Sai and Naruto then collapsed near a tree beside a river and Sakura did some quick, basic first aid on her teacher. She fell asleep for a while so that gave her teammates some time to rest before they were to head out again.


	8. Chapter 8: OMG Shocking News!

Chapter 8: Very Shocking News

She woke to find Naruto resting his drooling head on her lap. She freaked out and threw him off of her and he landed in the river next to them. Her next problem was to wake up Kakashi, who was knocked out since pretty much the beginning of the trip back to the village. Sakura took a deep breath and knelt beside Kakashi, and with her freaky awesome strength shook him wildly. "Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?" whispered Sakura. "Wwwhat?" moaned Kakashi. "Hey, you awake?" asked Naruto. "We have some important news we need to tell you." said Sai fully aware of what Sakura was going to tell him. Naruto also knowing because of claiming he can read Sakura like a book said, "C'mon Sakura tell him already!". Sakura nodded and began,"Um, Uh, Um, Well, Um, You see..."stuttered Sakura not knowing how to tell her half-dead teacher that he is going to be a father. Sai seeing Sakura struggling nudged Naruto to tell him. "Kakashi-sensei, you are going to be a father, really soon!" smiled Naruto. There was an awkward silence among them. "Ha! Ha! Very funny guys, now tell me the real important news." smiled Kakashi sarcastically. "Actually he's telling the truth Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura. Then Kakashi looked at Sai and saw a true smile on his pale, usually blank face. "Kakashi-sensei I'm telling the truth! You should have seen Anko-sensei, she's HUGE!" screamed Naruto. All of a sudden, Sakura smacked Naruto on the head and said, "That's so rude! Will you ever learn your manners?! You called Kurenai-sensei huge and remember where you ended up?! In the hospital for three weeks! Do you want to relive that ever again?! No?! Then shut-up!!! Sorry Kakashi-sensei." shrugged Sakura with a smile.

"Um, that's okay, but how did it happen?" asked Kakashi in shock. "Well, when a man has...feelings towards a woman they...."explained Sai while blushing. "I know _how_ it happens, I just can't believe it. I mean I'm going to be a father." said Kakashi. "It's a good thing to experience," smiled Sakura",I think it will give you a sense of responsibility in your life." While Sakura was giving her teacher a pep talk, Kakashi thought to himself, "Something could happen and I would let Anko down and...I can't live with that kind of guilt...I live with too much already." While he was thinking about that, he had a flashback about Obito. "Yeah let's face it sensei, you'll never make it in the parenting world." added Naruto. Just then Sakura punched Naruto sky-high and then said, "Don't listen to him Kakashi-sensei. We think you will make a great father, right Sai?". "Yeah, me too." smiled Sai uneasily to the dagger eyes sakura had just thrown at him. "Thanks guys." smiled Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura, that really hurt, you know!" complained Naruto trying to get his sweatshirt uncaught from a tree branch. "Um, guys I think we should get going." suggested Sai. "I agree." said Sakura. "What's the rush?" asked Naruto cluelessly. "Ahh...Naruto, if you can't remember why we are in a hurry, you are a complete idiot." lectured Sakura. "Sakura, what's the matter?" asked Kakashi in worried tone. "Kakashi-sensei according to my calculations, Anko-sensei could have your baby any day now and Lady Tsunade would need help. Shizune and I are the only other medics in Konoha available at this time that are not on duty. We have long journey ahead of us and I don't think we will make it in time." said Sakura. After hearing that, Kakashi tried to stand up but fell over gasping, teeth clentched at the pain. Sakura examined his legs, and then saw the real problem. Kakashi not only stabbed with every ninja tool she had ever seen, but with a jutsu that looked like poison. This was something she could not fix, but if it is left untreated for any longer could affect his nervous system and as a whole, ruin his life, forever. She then thought again, carefully thinking of what to say to him with out worring him even further and said, "Your injuries are nothing that Lady Tsunade can't fix." And Kakashi gave her a smile. "Now let's get Kakashi-sensei back to the Village, pronto!" yelled Naruto and the team started their long journey back to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	9. Chapter 9: It's Time

Chapter 9: It's Time!

Two weeks later....(not lost this time)..."We are only a couple hours away from Konoha's main gate!" said Naruto as he and Sai helped Kakashi quickly through the forest trees. "We still don't have enough time, Anko-sensei could have the baby already." said Sakura. "She's got a point so lets hurry." agreed Sai.

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office Shizune was looking out the window watching Anko from a distance, who was watering Kakashi's plants due to him still being gone. "Lady Tsunade are you sure that we shouldn't have Anko stay in the hospital until she delivers?" asked Shizune. "No ,I don't think that willl be nessicary. Besides how do you think she would react if she was asked to?" smiled Lady Tsunade. Shizune knew how Anko would react with her now even bigger tyrannical personality and it would not be pretty. All of a sudden Anko dropped the watering can and put her hand on her extremely swollen stomach.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, I think you should come and see this." stammered Shizune. "What is it?" asked Lady Tsunade in an annoyed tone. "It's Anko, I think she's..." Lady Tsunade jumped from her seat and jogged to the window. She studdied Anko as best she could from the distance she was at and had an assumption. "The baby is coming." said Lady Tsunade as she quickly walked out the door. Meanwhile, "I think I can walk now." said Kakashi to his students Naruto and Sai. So the two let him down _without dropping him_ _this time_ and they continued their journey home.

After dropping the plastic watering can, Anko felt a wave of pain spread from her lower back to her lower abdomen. All of a sudden she felt a warm liquid trickiling down the inside of her legs. "Crap! I think my water just broke! What should I do?" asked Anko to herself as she tried to make it to the couch to sit down. She thought for a second and headed to the door and made it to the hallway before she collapsed on the ground. She moaned intensely as the pain became more and more unable to bear.

"Shizune! Summon Izumo and Kotetsu and tell them to meet us at Anko's house!" ordered Lady Tsunade. "Yes! Lady Tsunade!" said Shizune and she vanished.


	10. Chapter 10: TickToc…TickToc…

Chapter 10: Tick-Toc…Tick-Toc…

"Come on guys we only are about ten minuets away from the village! Let's hurry!" shouted Kakashi who was obviously anxious. Shizune ,who was running to the main gate to get Izumo and Kotetsu ,ran into a bit of trouble ,but was delayed only for a couple of minets. When she arrived there was an unexpected surprise. "There it is!" shouted Naruto. As the four of them charged into Konoha they ran into Izumo, Kotetsu, and Shizune who were discussing Anko's condition. "Shizune!" shouted Sakura, "How's Anko-sensei?" The four of them all ran up to the three of them. Sai seeing their expressions knew that Anko was in some sort of trouble. "Anko is in labor and all of the medical staff are out on missions, so we are going to need your help. Lady Tsunade is wating for these two to help escort Anko to the hospital, but now seeing that Kakashi is in such bad shape I better tend to his wounds now, they look pretty serious. So Izumo and Kotetsu please meet up with Lady Tsunade with Anko and get her to the hospital ASAP. Sakura go with them and try to help Lady Tsunade as much as possible, until I get there." explained Shizune.

So the three of them vanished and soon arrived at Anko's location. "Jeeze, what in the name of god took you so freaking long?!" asked Anko with deep breaths trying ease the pain. "My apologies Anko, but Kakashi and his team had returned and he wasn't in the greatest shape, so…". Kotetsu tried to explain, but was interrupted by Anko. "I f-ing don't care! Just get me to the damn hospital!" she shouted.

Pardon me for the mild swearing, but this Anko we are talking about…and I tried to make this a realistic as possible :)


	11. Chapter 11: Randomness!

Chapter 11: Randomness!

"Alright that should hold you off until Lady Tsunade is ready to take a look at you." smiled Shizune. "Thank you, Shizune." replied Kakashi. "Okay people let's go find Anko-sensei and everybody else!" shouted Naruto. "Hah...does he always have to be so loud?" asked Shizune to herself. Just then Kakashi whacked Naruto on the head and scolded him. "Naruto, this is a hospital so you can't yell or shout." "Yes Kakashi- sensei." replied Naruto with a smirk and everyone ran up to the third floor in the hospital.

When Izumo, Kotetsu, Sakura, Lady Tsunade, and Anko arrived at the hospital room, Anko's labor was progressing quickly. "Thanks you two." said Lady Tsunade to Izumo and Kotetsu. "No problem Lady Hokage, but is there any thing else you would like us to do?" asked Izumo. "Um...Yes. If you two see Shizune, just tell her that we are in room 307." said Lady Tsunade.

Shizune and the rest of the group ran past Izumo and Kotetsu who were extremely tired from carrying Anko all the way to the hospital. Kotetsu was about to open his mouth to speak, but Shizune did not even give him a chance. "I know room 307!" she shouted as she and her group headed for the stairs. "How did she know?" asked Izumo to his partner. "Beats me." smiled Kotetsu as they headed for the stairs.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I just want to say thank you to all of you who actually read my short story. I am working as hard as I can to come up with a better ending then I had originally written, just for you Kakashi x Anko fans. :)

I am also still debating whether or not to put out this extra chapter(s) in between chapter 11 and the ending. They are some of my thoughts that I decided adding to the story after I finished writing it, but I don't know if you guys would really enjoy them or not. They are kinda sappy and or heart filled whichever one suites u. I personally like them and so do my friends who don't even know who the characters are, lol. I am possibly thinking that I will add them in there as optional chapters, they flow right in with the original chapters so you will be able to either skip them or continue reading them all. So if u could please review and tell me what u think I should do, it would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks so much!


	13. Chapter 12: One of Her Moods

Chapter 12: One of Her Moods...

After climbing three flights of stairs, Kakashi and the rest of the group reached Anko's room. Kakashi stood in the doorway in shock. Anko did not notice him standing there, but everyone else did. Lady Tsunade stopped what she was doing and smiled and Sakura did the same. "What the "F" are you two staring at?!" asked Anko in an impolite, unlady-like manner. Then she turned her head, saw, and glared at him. "Finally, you show up after being gone for, oh, I don't know almost nine months!" she snarled to Kakashi. In her mind she was furious with him, but in her heart she was relived that he had returned safely. "Oh great, she's in one of her moods." thought Kakashi to himself, but he too was relieved in his heart that she was safe. He walked in the room with a smile plastered on his face that Anko could not resist to smile at. He stood next to the bed that she was propped-up on and bent down to give her a hug and kiss. She resisted for a moment with her head turned in the opposite direction, but could not keep away from the temptation that he caused her to have.

While in lasted, the room was silent and peaceful. There was no tension in the room and everyone was calm until a certain someone ruined the peace. "Oh come on, some on say something already!" interrupted Naruto (as usual). Just then Sai of all people, who I swear had a tear in his eye, smacked Naruto on the head and said," Can't you see they are having a moment?" All of a sudden, the sharp pains that Anko was experiencing had returned. She let out a moan and sweat began to form on her forehead. Lady Tsunade did a medical jutsu just to check and see if everything was okay. But by the look on her face, Sakura could tell that something wasn't right. "Kakashi-sensei could I ask you and the rest of you guys to wait outside on those benches?" she asked. "Sure, but is everything alright?" asked Kakashi with his eye still on Anko. "Yes, everything will be fine." assured Shizune. Everyone else had exited the hospital room, but Kakashi. He hesitated for a moment but then turned and headed for the door.


	14. Optional Chapter 13: Grim Thoughts

Chapter 13

As they left the room Anko let out a shriek, that made the hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck stand straight up. He looked back at her with a sense of helplessness and fear. This was not his forte, after all he was a man. Men, in general, are not supposed to know what to do when a woman is about to give birth, at least he thought so. But this was _his_ child that she was bringing into this world, nobody else's, and he could do nothing. He could do nothing to ease the greatest pain a woman could ever feel and for once in his life, Kakashi of the Sharringan, The Copy Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, and probably one of the strongest shinobi anyone will ever meet, felt like the weakest person in the universe. There was nothing he could do to comfort the one he loved the most, even after all the things she had done for him, this the one thing he could not do.

Then at the worst times, the one memory that he promised to forget, the fear that he had, that all women had a chance of facing sometime in their lives, popped into his head. He remembered the time when he was 5 years old, and he had asked his father what had happened to his mother. His father looked at him, sighed, and heavily said that she had died. Then he wondered how and why she died, he considered sickness and many other possibilities, but _that_ had never even crossed his 5 year old, very bright, mind. He asked how and why. His father's reply was," Your mother, she died for me and for you."

It wasn't until the age of 15 that Kakashi had witnessed his own sensei go through a type of pain that would change his life forever. Kakashi had seen this same life-lingering pain in the eyes and expressions of his father's. The cause of all this pain and internal destruction was caused by the works of nature. Minato, his sensei, had just seen his wife, Kushina, for the last time in the labor and delivery room, and he walked slowly out with his son, no their son. And as Kakashi watched his sensei walk down the hall with the infant, he had finally realized what had happened. Both his sensei's wife and his own mother had died, because they gave birth to new life, even if it meant taking theirs. Even though Lady Tsunade was there, the wisest and most knowledgeable medical ninja in all of the Land of Fire, he still knew that anything could happen and had that sick feeling in the back of his stomach. He took a last look at Anko and left the room and wondered if this would be the last time he would ever see her again, safe and well..alive.


	15. Chapter 14: Pain with Priceless Results

Chapter 14

I am really sorry this took so long to post, i have been so busy with school and my music its really overwhelming. Thanks for all the reviews and if i could get your feed back on these last couple chapters that would be greatly appriciated! Thanks so much! :)

"Anko you have to hold on for just a few more minuets, I have to check to position of the baby." Coxed Tsunade. Anko twitched uncomfortably as Lady Tsunade's hand entered her and tried to rotate the baby as best as she could. Shizune softly placed her hands on Anko's large protruding stomach and began, with her chakra, to check Lady Tusnade's gradual progress on repositioning the baby's head. "Damn it, this baby won't budge." thought the hokage. Shizune sighed and looked at Sakura, to let her know to keep comforting Anko. "Anko-sensei you are doing great, so keep it up!" smiled Sakura even though Anko was completely ignoring everything that didn't have to do with the tremendous amount of pain she having. Anko was used to having pain all the time, but it was a different kind of pain. It was the pain from the curse mark. That pain felt like the inside of her shoulder was on fire and was only felt in that location since she never dared to release the curse mark's power, fully like Sasuke did. She was not a power driven individual, but I can go with a blood thirsty one (just kidding). The current pain she was experiencing felt like she was going be ripped in two. "Gah! Lady Tsunade, I have to push! I can't hold on any longer!" panicked Anko as the urge to push became greater with every mechanical movement of the child from within her. "No, Anko you cannot push, I am moving the baby rthymatically with every strong contraction you are having. Just hold on for a couple more minutes, I almost have the head positioned correctly." instructed the Hokage.

All of a sudden Anko released a piercing shriek, the loudest one yet. Sakura was amazed by how much pain she was in. She always admired Anko-sensei's stamina, because she was a person who could withstand a tremendous amount of pain without giving up. Even though Sakura wasn't exactly sure what was happening at the moment, she knew that there were going to continue to be difficulties until her baby was born. Anko's skin was pale as a ghost, but her face was as red as a tomato. Her purple hair was matted with warm sweat and Sakura kept applying a wet cloth on her forehead, which helped her some, but it just wasn't enough. After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours to Anko, a smile appeared on Lady Tsunade's face, and everyone was relieved, well except Anko of course. As Lady Tsunade retracted her hand from Anko she stated" That child is gonna be twice as stubborn as you and your husband combined." And everyone chuckled, even Anko did, a little. "Alright, you are in the clear, you have to push on the next contraction." said Lady Tsunade. "Man I really should have went to those birthing classes, they might have helped me a hell of a lot..." muttered Anko to herself as she reminded herself of Shizune's nagging on the subject. Anko then lost her train of thought and everything was a blur from there on out. All she could do was concentrate on getting her baby out safely and for her benefit, ASAP.

She pushed for the first time. She was relieved that she was one step closer to ending this bodily torture. She pushed for the second time, again she was a bit more relieved but the pain was definitely still there. The third push was the hardest one yet, because now the shoulders would appear and they happen to be the widest part of the human body. The fourth push was the final one she had to make and in her head she was thinking, "Kakashi is never touching me again! If he ever does I swear to god I will.." but before she could think of what cynical she was going to do to him, the unbearable pain she now knew so well, ended just like that, with the exception of a few smaller contractions. With her eyes still closed she heard a subtle noise come from the opposite end of her.

She opened her eyes to see the little life she had just given birth to. Lady Tsunade was holding a tiny infant who was semi wrapped in a blanket. Its tummy was visible with the umbilical cord still attached. Shizune clamped down on it in two places and waited for Sakura who was retrieving a pair of sterilized medical scissors. Lady Tsunade gave the ok for Sakura to cut the umbilical cord since Kakashi was outside, he was her sensei, and they need it done quickly. Anko who was not really used to being the loving-motherly type didn't reach for her child at first, but started to become concerned when she had remembered reading in a book somewhere that: "as soon as your baby is born the doctor will clear the infant's airways and the child should start to cry heartily and loudly." Since her child was not doing any of the above she started to panic. "Lady Tsunade! W-why isn't it crying?! Is it ok?! Isn't it supposed to..?!" "Everything is fine Anko, he is perfectly healthy. Some babies don't nessecerily cry when they are born. For example the Hatake family, when I helped deliver Kakashi, he didn't cry at all let alone open his eyes until hours after he was born. Sakumo and his wife thought he was an unhealthy child, but we knew he was fine and we reassured them that he was perfectly healthy. Anko then let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, did u say,_he_?" questioned Anko. "I sure did, Congratulations Anko you have a healthy baby boy." Smiled Lady Tsunade, as she handed the squirming infant to his new somewhat nervous, mother.


	16. Chapter 15: Waiting

Chapter 15: Waiting

About two hours had passed. Sai was drawing a picture of Kakashi anxiously waiting and of Naruto who had his ear up against the door listening to what was happening inside the room. "Man, having a baby sure sounds like it hurts a lot. I mean listen to Anko, she sound like she's dying in there." said Naruto. "Hah...Naruto please. I'm worried enough about her and I don't need you adding to it." sighed Kakashi as he rubbed his aching temples. "Sorry sensei, but I just think Shikamaru should have a bit more respect for women than he does." added Naruto. "Yes, I agree." said Sai who was still drawing. "I should have a bit more respect for who?" asked Shikamaru who was walking down the hall with Kurenai. Sai looked up and pointed to Naruto. "Oh...Hey...Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto timidly because of what he just said. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you three doing on the maternity floor?" asked Shikamaru right back at them. While Naruto blabbered on and on to Shikamaru making no sense what-so-ever, Kurenai took a seat next to her fellow jounin. Kakashi smiled at her and the tiny infant she was holding. The baby was asleep and was holding on to his mother's thumb. "You know he really does look a lot like Asuma, well except for the eyes, those are yours all the way." chuckled Kakashi. "He sure does. Every time I see him I always can see Asuma in him." smiled Kurenai. "I know you must miss him a lot, because I do." said Kakashi somberly. "Yes, I miss him a lot and I will always love him, but he left me a little piece of him that will always be here with me so I will never forget him." Kurenai said as she lovingly looked at her son, who was asleep in her arms. "Yeah…" responded Kakashi.

Shikamaru annoyed by Naruto's stupidity, just asked Kakashi. "Why are you on this floor Kakashi-sensei?" asked a puzzled Shikamaru. He obviously didn't know that Anko was pregnant, but he did know that there was something between her and Kakashi. Shikamaru thought for a minute, the only two possible solutions that came to his brilliant mind were: Something went terribly wrong between Sakura and a guy at a mission completion party because I'm not seeing her waiting out here or Kakashi and Anko…ok stop there. Kurenai looked at Kakashi and asked, "Is Anko in there?". Kakashi sighed and nodded yes. "Ahh, I see." smiled Kurenai. Just then, the door slammed open and Kakashi frantically jumped to his feet. Sakura walked out and said," Kakashi-sensei you have a healthy baby boy! Everything went great and although she had a few complications, Anko-sensei is fine.". "Congratulations Kakashi." smiled Kurenai. Naruto patted his teacher on the back and smiled," Congrats sensei! You are finally a father!" Sai did the same, and Kakashi walked into the room, his head spinning with questions: Is Anko really ok? Is my child healthy? I wonder what he looks like? Am I going to be a good father? Just as Naruto and Sai were about to enter the room Shikamaru stopped Naruto by the sleeve and asked, "I'm lost here. Did Anko-sensei, the creepy, kunai throwing, proctor from the Chunin exams just have a baby, and Kakashi-sensei is the father?"."Yup, that pretty much sums it all up." said Naruto with a toothy grin and he ran into the room while Shikamaru sweat dropped and went in to total shock. "Come on Shikamaru let's go. I have a feeling they will want to be alone for awhile." said Kurenai with a smile.


	17. Chapter 16: Excitement and Exhaustion

Chapter 16: Excitement and Exhaustion

In the room, everyone was crowded around Anko, Kakashi and the new baby. The baby had a little tuft of silvery hair that was trying to spike up after being in a wet environment for the last eight and a half months, which looked just like his father's and had already opened his eyes to reveal, big, soft, gray orbs that looked just like his mother's. "Awww, he's sooo cute!" chirped Sakura with excitement. Then Anko handed the baby to his father and he cradled it. Kakashi smiled at the baby and the baby grasped his father's finger for the first time and held on tightly. Kakashi then turned to Anko his wife, his lover, and his best friend, who was exhausted and smiled," He's beautiful."


	18. Chapter 17: Kakashi’s Miracle

Chapter 17: Family…Awww!

Later that night, Kakashi and Anko were sitting in a cozy dim-lit room with the baby in the hospital, reminiscing on what to name him. All of a sudden Naruto burst into the room. "And the idiot has returned..." thought Anko. " What's up Kakashi-sensei and..uh Anko-sensei?" shouted Naruto. "SSSHHHHHH!" whispered Sakura as she whacked Naruto on the back of his head. " Ahhh...Naruto remember what we talked about earlier today, about being quiet? Just try to remember that rule okay." said Kakashi as if he was talking to a 5 year-old. "Oww...Sakura why do you _ALWAYS_ hit me?" grumbled Naruto. "Cause." she smirked. "It's way too much fun!" she then thought in her head with an evil chuckle. "You know I read in a book once, that if a person constantly abuses another of the opposite sex, it truly means that, that person has deep feelings for that individual.." said Sai in a matter-of-fact tone. "Another word from you and I will…" threatened Sakura. She was stopped by a hand that was put between her and Sai. Kakashi had had enough bickering for one day."Can you guy's please try to be a bit quieter? The baby is sleeping and it took us _forever_ to put him to sleep." said Anko. All of a sudden there were small cries coming from the basinet in which the baby was sleeping in. "Nice, Anko." said Kakashi just about ready to pull his hair out. "That wasn't me it was your stupid students." she mumbled.

Since Anko was very exhausted and being the loving person he is, Kakashi got back up and walked over to the basinet. He picked up the baby boy, wrapped it in a blanket and handed him to his mother. "Awww, they look so cute as a family." thought Sakura. "Wow, I'm surprised that Kakashi didn't drop him." Thought Naruto with a smirk and Sai just stood there smiling. They all clutched their hands and remembered that they had all brought some food for the new family. "Oh, I almost forgot, we all brought you some food, we thought you might be hungry." smiled Sakura. "The hospital food here sucks, and we all know how Grandma Tsunade would react if she saw us with it, so we decided to sneak it up here." added Naruto. By the look on Anko's face you could tell that she was starving. So Sakura traded Anko: the baby for the food. Anko dug in, while Kakashi claimed that he was on a diet and wasn't very hungary.

Sakura took a seat in an empty chair and cradled the baby. "So do you two know what you are going to name him?" asked Sakura playing with the baby's silvery locks. "Well, we have a few names in mind, but we haven't officially decided yet." replied Kakashi scratching the back of his head. "Well Maybe_ you_ haven't officially decided, but I think I have." smiled Anko as she looked at her son. Kakashi look confuzzledly at her and questioned," Well what name have you come up with?" "I don't know why but I really like the name…Sakumo."Kakashi eyes grew, as he heard that name for the first time in many years. "But…T-that's…" "Yes that's your father's name and precisely why I like that name. Your father was a hero and he put his life on the line to save his comrads even if it meant failing the mission. You too do that every time you go on a dangerous mission, you follow your father's way of the shinobi and that's why I want to name my son after him. I want our son to grow up to be a fine shinobi just like his father and his grandfather." smiled Anko as she placed a warm hand on her husband's cheek. "Alright, if that's truly what you want to name him…I think it's perfect in every way." smiled Kakashi as he took his son from Sakura's arms. He looked over his son's angelic face scanning him so that his child's image would forever stay within his heart.

"He stood by the open window, as the moon shone bright in the night sky and with the slightest hint of movement rocked Sakumo to sleep. It had been a couple of hours since the team had left and since Anko had fallen to sleep. He was perfectly fine, that he was the one who stayed up with their child, as for Anko had, had a rough, long, and very painful day. Since "that day", he had never cried once. Kakashi Hatake had never cried once since the day he was labeled "Kakashi of the Sharringan" and he had lost his best friend due to his own negligence. But today he cried, not of sadness and sorrow, but of peacefulness and joy. Someone, somewhere was watching over him because as of today he was given a miracle, one in his mind he was not worthy of receiving not now, not ever. He silently cried as he cradled his son. His tears dripped onto the soft, blue cloth that covered Sakumo from the coolness of the night. Kakashi stroked his son's hair and held him close," Welcome to the world Sakumo…my son."


	19. Author's Note: Thank You!

Author's Note:

Hey guys thank you so much actually reading my story!! It was my first fanfiction I had put on and I thought it was an awesome experience. I'm thinking that I am going to put out another one but I don't know what to write about, if you guys have any ideas as to what I should write about, feel free to share your thoughts and opinions! Everything is welcomed! If you could please review my last couple of chapters, that would be A-Mazin!! Thanks again and hopefully I'll have something written and typed up for you guys by the beginning of summer/ June-ish.

P.S. I am really sorry that I took so incredibly long to release the final chapters of Kakashi's Miracle, I have been so busy, but don't worry this summer I will try to update as much as possible! Thanks again and hope to hear from you all soon!!

Sincerely, Monique


End file.
